


Easy Choice Hard Decision

by turntostone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Darcyland, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntostone/pseuds/turntostone
Summary: It is not as easy at it seems, for her world had suddenly blown up. And to think, it all started with those six bloody credits- Gosh she was started to sound English





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I am a sporadic writer at he best. The muse is very fickle with this one. Anyway Darcyland is one of my favourites, and with so many amazing writers and stories- you guys have helped me through some pretty rough patches in the past year.  
> You know when you read so many great stories, it becomes a bit intimidating to dip one's amateur toes in that very same pool in the fear of screwing it all up. Anyway I just had to thank you guys for all the amazing fics that I got to read. So I wrote this little thing as my first foray into the writer side of Darcyland.  
> Do let me know what you think of it.
> 
> Also find it on tumblr  
> http://llygaidwideshut.tumblr.com/post/157779945680/easy-choice-hard-decision

She was supposed to be on her way to the airport right now; on her way to the US embassy in Germany.  Instead she was sat, in the ass crack of dawn- staring at her mailbox, trying to compose a grown up reason- other than ‘I don’t want to’- for refusing the job.

She knew since the past week that leaving would be wrong. That feeling dogged her continuously even though her finally leaving was always in the cards. She studied Political Science for crying out loud! She wasn’t made for hard science. That was why she had recruited Ian in the first place- she was supposed to train him in all things Jane and hand over a well- trained Jane- expert who could also Science! Hell, even Jane knew she wasn’t permanent. She had been in it for that awful six science credits; and came out of it with her whole axis displaced.

Looking back, she wonders why on earth Jane ever took her on. She was a 21 years old slacker without any prospects who could only afford college because of her trust fund; who only decided on college to escape the suffocation of conservative values back home. College had been hard and her attitude had not helped her. Before long she had found herself lacking in those six godforsaken credits. At that time Jane’s proposal seemed like an easy A. Keep the scientist fed and watered and occasionally dose her in vitamin D; and in return get those credits. At that time she had thought the whole gig to be a hoot. Jane was hardly a department favourite, what with her ‘wayward’ ideas; but now she knows better. She knows that Jane chose her from half a dozen of hard science applicants- though she has point blank refused to say why. She wonders what Jane saw in her. She knows Jane inspired her. Her grit and determination when the whole world pushed her down was admirable. In only a few months Jane had become her role model: made her realise that she could do a lot more if only she applied to her potential. With that in mind she had started looking for work where she actually got to use her degree. Jane had been her very enthusiastic and number one supporter- so had Thor once he had shifted base earth side.

But now, when all was going great. When she finally had a decent paying job, her world changed. In came the Big Bad! The S.H.I.E.L.D upheaval made her sick in the stomach. Scrolling through the data actually made her throw up a few times; before she had the foresight to read in an empty stomach (yet that didn’t stop her from dry heaving). The world was in a great big mess and once its people started to come out of that shock; fear would set in. She could see it. Fear being the greatest motivator for any disaster, and the need to fill up the vacuum created by S.H.I.E.L.D/HYDRA would definitely lead to consequences she could not even begin to comprehend. But she had still held her tongue and tried to enjoy the farewell party that Jane and Thor had thrown her. However the next day she had watched the Black Widow vs The Senate debacle and her fears closed their cold hands round her throat. She was sure that the time was near when the Avengers would fall from grace from perceived wrong doings- and the whole world would be out for their blood. And where would she be? Tucked in an office in Germany- on Team World! No way! She was Team Jane! all the way. Now that Team Jane! had a plus one, who was not only an Avenger but also an alien; she could very well imagine how bad the situation could turn out for them should the powers of the world wanted to prosecute their heroes.

Jane was the first person to love her the way she was. She was going to stick to her like a wart. She would make up contingency plans when hell finally broke lose. Jane was there to save her from herself and to see her prosper. Now she would stick with her little family- they would be stronger together. Smiling to herself, she composed a satisfying, apologetic mail and shut the laptop; only to find Thor watching her from the doorway.

“I see you have decided against leaving,” he said.

“You don’t sound surprised.”

“Back on Asgard, warriors would be backed by someone with political acumen. Someone who could see the larger picture.  You behaviour the past week was practically screaming out your final decision,” he said kindly.

She snorted. “Did anyone ever tell you that you are more insightful than you look?”

Thor simply smiled.

“Do you think I made the right decision?”

“Are you at peace with your choice? Right and wrong is simply a matter of perspective my friend.”

“Too early for philosophy big guy,” she groaned.

“If I were to say that your decision brings peace to my heart? Knowing that you will always have my back and if required will guide me if I misstep?” Thor asked.

“I’m not a hero, that’s in your job description.”

“Your battle field and mine may differ. But never believe that you are any less a hero on your turf. After all, not all heroes wear capes. Some wear a lot of knit wear and a smile,” he proclaimed.

“Hey! Don’t diss the knit,” she scowled. Then-“What do I tell Jane? She is going to be so disappointed.”

“Maybe try the truth?” came the rather unhelpful suggestion- in her opinion- as Thor ventured into the kitchen and started to rummage through the shelves.

“Look here dude; I’m the sass master in this household,” she waggled her finger.

Thor laughed, “Very well then. How would you like for me to cook you ladies some breakfast and you can enlighten Jane on how you choosing not to leave will be beneficial in the long run. I am told scientists are mendable to logic.”

“Hmm, worth a shot. But if it goes sideways, I’m throwing you under the bus,” she declared. “Now get your royal backside to work. I want eggs and pancakes.” With that she shuffled to the door.

“Darcy.” She turned back to look at Thor’s contemplative face. “As much as I adore that our family will not be broken, I desperately hope our fears never take corporeal form. But should that ill time come; then know this- I put my faith and life in your hands, My Lady,” he tilted his head in her direction.

Her eyes fogged over and the next thing she knew, her arms were around Thor’s waist and he held her as she made promises that they both hoped never got to see the light of the day.

 

 


End file.
